Il y aura toujours des guerres à mener
by Diabella
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit de guerre, mais surtout d'amour, alors pourquoi ne pas venir faire un tour pour vous faire vous meme une idée... SPOILER T7


**Et oui, la morale est aussi vraie que je suis rousse, ou que je suis la premiere victime de cette guerre là ! ;)**

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir de quelle bataille il s'agit, quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues, cela va de soi :(**

**Laissez moi des reviews...**

**Votre fidèle, Diabella**

_**Il y aura toujours des guerres à mener**_

La lutte était sanglante. Les étincelles fusaient de part et d'autre de la grande salle. Hermione se concentrait sur sa cible dont le visage était encore couvert par ce long tissu noir. C'était la guerre. Elle le savait. Tout autant qu'elle savait que l'issue ne tiendrait ni d'elle, ni de Ron, ni de tous ceux qui se battaient avec acharnement. C'était Harry qui marquerait la fin de ce massacre, de cette crise.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Plus rien ne semblait émettre de son autour d'elle. Elle tenta de ne pas se laisser perturber par cet état de fait et lança de nouveaux sorts vers son adversaire qui finit par s'écraser sur le sol. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle et elle reconnu Ron, à quelques mètres de là, qui était en prise avec deux mangemorts. Hermione saisit plus fermement sa baguette et mit un des deux mangemort hors d'état de nuire. Ses cheveux étaient un fouillis emmêlé et Ron était complètement dépareillé. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts. Ron immobilisa le deuxième mangemort, non content du sort de son compagnon. Plus loin, les deux jeunes gens reconnurent Rémus. Ils s'apprêtèrent à le rejoindre lorsqu'ils le virent se ruer sur un mangemort et passer juste devant Tonks. Après quelques secondes, Hermione réalisa qu'il s'était jeté devant sa femme pour recevoir un sort à sa place. Celle-ci, effondrée de chagrin, s'accroupit par terre et n'eut pas le temps de contrer l'avada kedavra qui la saisit en pleins poumons. Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, préférèrent attendre pour se recueillir. Ils reprirent donc la bataille et luttèrent jusqu'à l'issue finale cote à cote.

Lorsque tout fut fini, lorsque les dépouilles des défunts furent misent là où elles devaient. Harry, Hermione et Ron, rejoints par Ginny, purent prendre le temps de discuter.

-Alors vous… Vous avez vu Rémus et Tonks… commença Ginny.

-Oui, répondit Ron en baissant les yeux. Rémus s'est sacrifié pour sauver sa femme. C'était affreux ! ajouta-t-il la mine dépitée.

-Mais c'était à la fois noble et magnifique, se permis de dire Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

-Si ça avait été moi, si j'avais été Tonks, j'aurai continué à me battre pour qu'il n'ait pas donné sa vie pour rien ! déclara Ginny.

-Si seulement c'était si simple ! Même Ron et moi avons eu du mal à ne pas nous déconcentrer et à nous remettre dans la bataille après ça, expliqua Hermione. Si c'était l'homme que j'aime, je crois que le simple fait d'imaginer ma vie sans lui… m'aurait été insupportable.

Personne ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Chacun était absorbé dans ses pensées. Harry regardait à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Se rendant compte de son absence prolongée auprès d'eux, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de leur sauveur mais celui-ci s'en détacha aussitôt.

-Et quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Neville ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, il est encore à sainte Mangouste, mais les infirmières et les médicomages sont tellement aux petits soins avec lui que je crois qu'il n'est pas pressé d'en sortir, raconta Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est sur qu'après le courage dont il a fait preuve, il le mérite bien ! ajouta Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny, qui se trouvait face à Harry, lui offrit un large sourire duquel il se détourna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui avait suivi la scène et qui ne put lui offrir comme réconfort qu'un léger haussement d'épaules dubitatif. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Il enfourna dans sa bouche une chocogrenouille entière et continua le récit du dernier match de Quidditch comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'important ailleurs que sur la pelouse du London stadium ces derniers jours.

Arrivés sur le quai, Harry et Hermione saluèrent les deux Weasley et partirent dans la direction opposée.

-Alors, est-ce que tu vas m'accompagner dans ma nouvelle maison ? demanda Hermione dont la question avait brûlé les lèvres tout le long du voyage. Maintenant que mes parents m'ont oubliée… Je ne peux pas leur infliger le contre sort qui leur permettrait de se souvenir de moi, ce serait trop dangereux. Alors je pense que refaire ma vie n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

Harry hésita encore, comme s'il se posait la question pour la première fois.

-J'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi, Harry, insista la jeune femme en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de son ami.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement.

-Très bien, notre train est dans une demi heure, annonça Hermione vêtue de son fameux sourire victorieux.

-Tu avais tout prévu, s'amusa timidement Harry en reconnaissant la malice de son amie.

-Bien sur ! Comme toujours, rit-elle.

Le voyage ne fut pas très long, Hermione avait acheté une petite propriété dans le sud de l'Angleterre. La maison était d'aspect modeste mais elle sentait l'ordre et le calme. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux amis purent aisément constater qu'il y faisait doux. L'ambiance semblait idéale pour un repos bien mérité. Les meubles étant déjà installés, ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil du salon.

-On va être bien ici ! déclara Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa à son tour sa main sur celle de son amie qui la serra avec douceur.

-Hermione… commença-t-il.

-Oui ? répondit-elle, les yeux fermés, la tête inclinée en arrière.

-Je voulais te remercier, ajouta Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! se raidit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire plaisir ! Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que c'était ce qui était juste et que je savais que tu aurais besoin de mon intelligence hors du commun !

Son ton était resté si sérieux qu'Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que sur la fin de sa phrase, la jeune femme plaisantait. Il dût attendre qu'elle lui dire la langue pour en prendre conscience.

-Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné ! Et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant ! insista-t-il.

-Je pense qu'il faut être courageux pour abandonner les gens qu'on aime, autant que pour les soutenir dans les moments difficiles, déclara-t-elle, pleine de sagesse.

Harry se rapprocha de son amie et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, maintenant lisses, derrière son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner. La tendresse était une sensation à laquelle ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de penser ces derniers mois. Instinctivement, les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent, se laissant découvrir un contact auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Les lèvres du jeune homme effleuraient maintenant les siennes pour finalement s'y alourdir délicatement. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se trouva confrontée au regard émeraude de son meilleur ami. Absorbée par cet élan soudain, elle se laissa aller à ses caresses progressives, commençant par la nuque pour descendre sur ses hanches. Lorsque, essoufflés, ils se séparèrent enfin, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

-J'ai peur ! avoua-t-il. Je n'ai plus d'ennemi à affronter. Je me sens comme dépossédé de combat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre. L'amour est la bataille la plus acharnée que nous aurons à affronter.

Pour clore la discussion, elle écrasa sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, l'empêchant de protester. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle s'en moquait. Les années auraient le temps de leur porter préjudice mais pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux.

**Alors d'accord, pas d'accord... moi je pense que c'est tout ce qui représente la vie... La lutte pour l'amour ! **


End file.
